The End
by Corrupted Lament
Summary: What happens after Jake's final order in The Beginning? My interpretation. One-shot. Purely for historical reference.


"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade Ship." Jake was smiling. Rachel's smile. I blinked my fierce tawny eyes as Menderash gunned the engines, sending the _Rachel _surging towards the Blade Ship. The force from the speed of the ship sent the others backwards into their seats. But, being a bird and unable to sit comfortably in a seat, I was thrown backwards into the rear wall of the cabin. Hard. My eyes unfocused and I dimly felt them start to close. I mentally smiled. Rachel was my last thought before the darkness enveloped me and took me into its warm grip.

I was sitting on a beach in human morph. Next to me, another warm blooded being sat quietly. I remembered this day. I turned and saw her. How her silky golden hair waved in the warm sea breeze and how her blue eyes seemed to reflect the red light of the setting sun. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, happy for once in my life.

Then the scene changed to the bridge of the Blade Ship, how she fought off all those morph capable Controllers. I watched anxiously, hoping nothing would happen to her. She slashed and bit with her Grizzly paws and teeth, killing many morphed Controllers. She was deadly, and fierce and excited. She was dying. She crushed Tom's snake morph and demorphed to heal herself. It was too late, though. She was healed, but a Controller in his ice white Polar Bear morph broke her, destroyed her and me in one blow.

Then, everything exploded, ripping my shattered world of memories apart.

**Jake **

I flew back into my seat, the G-force tugging at the corners of my face. Hearing a _thud! _I hoped whoever hit the wall was OK. I watched as the Blade Ship grew bigger in front us, feeling the satisfaction of what we were about to accomplish rush through me like a warm tide. I tried to smiled, but G-force makes that kind of hard.

The thump Tobias made as he hit the wall made everything suddenly maddeningly clear. We were all going to die. But we were going to avenge Ax. Our friend. Our brother. As well, we were going to kill the Controller who had killed Rachel. My final clear thought was about Cassie. Wondering what might have been and what could have been. The Blade Ship was close now, looming above us like some sort of medieval chopping blade.

Then we hit. The last things I experienced was a bright flash and a sound resembling a sonic boom, a building falling and a nuclear explosion all rolled into one. I was already gone before the pain hit.

**Five seconds before the **_**Rachel **_**rammed the Blade Ship**

The _Rachel _shot through the inky darkness of space, gaining speed with every millisecond as it approached the looming bulk of the Blade Ship. With a titanic boom, the small Yeerk prototype slammed into the massive medieval looking Blade Ship, blowing both to pieces in a tremendous explosion of gold and red light. The shockwave blew several large asteroids into dust, and charred pieces of metal shot through space in glittering, burning chunks. The Ellimist sighed and turned to Cryak, his eternal enemy and smiled. "Apparently, I win." he said smugly, grinning despite himself.

The red eye of Cryak sighed and bobbed. "Apparently," It boomed. "I should never have made that bet." Cryak faded away as the Ellimist smiled. Bending time and space was easy. How he had changed in the past millennia. How the young Ketran, Toomin, had become the Ellimist. How his entire race had died at the mind absorbing tentacles of a giant sponge-like being, leaving him the only survivor in a sea of death.

The Ellimist shifted space around him and ended up amid the floating Space Wreckage. A sad look flitted across his face as he saw the remains of the _Rachel_'s cockpit, looking for the charred forms of the Animorphs. A small voice behind him spoke. "Ellimist," the female voice said quietly. 'I know they're there. I can sense _him._" The Ellimist turned around, seeing the form of a Human female watching, always watching for the last three years.

Rachel had been a bit of an anomaly, he had realized long ago. When he had stopped the world to commemorate her sacrifice, a flux was formed. While her body returned after time stopped, her conscious mind had been bound to the Ellimist's power for three long years. During that time, she had watched the Earth and her friends, laughing at her funeral and sobbing when the _nothlit_,Tobias, had taken her ashes away.

Ellimist had watched the Animorph, remembering the times of his own mortal existence and his grieving of his beloved Aguella, who had died at the tentacles of Father, the giant sponge creature. Who else had died in those days? Inidar, Wormer, Jicklet and the other members of the _Searcher_ and the Ketran home planet who had been cut down at the hands of the war-like Caspains or the parasitic Father.

He had saved many races from extinction, even creating the now extinct Pemalites to help spread peace and love throughout the universe. Cryak had spread death and destruction around, often causing the extinction and enslavement of some species. The armless Red eyed Cryak had created The One, the Howlers and so many more evil beings.

The Ellimist, former loser of Life games, finally nodded once. "Go." He breathed out, causing Rachel, the fallen Animorph to join her comrades in the lands after.


End file.
